You Keep Me From Falling Apart
by LostInWriting
Summary: Haley: "I want a divorce!" Julian: "I don't care Brooke, get off my set!"  Lucas: "I moved on, why haven't you?" Tensions are frayed but do true relationships still remain the same?


**You Keep Me From Falling Apart.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'I Will Be' by Leona Lewis. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Leona Lewis.

**Summary:** _Haley: "I want a divorce!" Julian: "I don't care Brooke, get off my set!" Lucas: "I moved on, why haven't you?" Tensions are frayed but do true relationships still remain the same?_

**Authors Note:** Dedicated to my five inspirations once again because writing always comes easier with their support. But this is especially for my #1 Fan Kaitie, for helping me with a future story that I struggled writing. You're always there for me babes and without you, I might not be writing on here right now, so thankyou! Loveyou always 33

* * *

_**There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go  
I know I let you down but it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go**_

"_I want a divorce!" Her words echoed through his brain, he couldn't take it all in. They were Nathan and Haley; this couldn't be the end of them._

"Haley?" he stuttered. "You don't mean that. I love you Hales, how can you not see that? You mean the entire world to me; I can't even put my love for you into words." He walked closer to her; he could tell that she was fighting back tears. "I've been trying to show you how much I love you for the past six years but I have a tendency to screw up," he looked to the floor sheepishly. "But you already know that. I've been a jerk over the years, I know. After my back injury, I was depressed and angry at the world but that anger should never have been taken out on you or Jamie. I took you for granted and I resent that. I never want to hurt you like that again Haley, that's why I'm not going to give up on this relationship." He reached out and held onto her limp arms, she looked defeated. "You never gave up on me baby, you believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself and I appreciate that more than anything. So I'm going to fight to keep you in my life. You're my dream Haley James Scott and I'm never letting go of that. I'm not going to let you down again. I know that we're not the couple we used to be, but we're gonna get there; I know it. Please Hales; don't give up on me now?"

* * *

_**I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around  
'Cause I would never let you go  
**_

"_I don't care Brooke, get off my set!" His aggressive tone was unfamiliar to Brooke; she had never seen this side of him before. _

"I'm not leaving, not until we talk." She stood her ground in typical Brooke Davis fashion, but Julian continued to see to Alex. "Julian?" She said his name almost as a question to which he stood up and headed into the direction of the offices; Brooke followed and closed the door behind them. "Please, just let me explain?" she requested. Julian stood in silence so Brooke took that as her signal to go on. "You know to an outsider, my life looked pretty perfect, I had amazing friends, a successful career and somewhere to call home but it was never truly complete, well not until I had you in my life. You're the only one who ever seemed to understand me Julian. You saw past all of the glamour and celebrity and you saw me, the real Brooke Davis. So I let you all the way in, into my life but most importantly into my heart, because I felt safe with you Julian. I can't breathe when I'm away from you and I can't breathe when I'm with you, you take my breath away completely. My heart aches when I smell your skin and it races when I get a message because..." Her voice broke slightly. "Because I hope that it's you. I know that I let you down today but I got jealous because I'm in love with you Julian and I always will be. And that's gonna make me do stupid things sometimes because love is crazy and I've been crazy I know. Last night, I thought you fell for Alex and it made me realise that I don't ever want to let you go. Please, can we just make up now, because I miss you?"

* * *

_**Without you I can't breathe  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I got, you're all I want, oh  
'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see you're all I need?**_

"_I moved on, why haven't you?" Lucas spat at her. The moment Peyton had come to reveal to look exactly how she felt, how she had been feeling since he left her in LA, three years ago. _

"Because I should have said yes," Peyton replied honestly. "God Luke, I miss you every day. I've been struggling without you and I can't do that anymore, I can't let you go again. Do you not feel what I have felt everyday that we've been apart for the last three years? I've felt like a vital piece of me was missing, like oxygen and without you Luke, I can't breathe. I've tried to fill that void in my heart where you should have been but I can't, you're all I want Lucas, you're all I've ever wanted ever since the moment that we first locked eyes. Do you remember? When I almost crashed into you? Our worlds collided in that moment and my entire universe snapped into focus, like we were always meant to be, because we are Luke. I mean, we're Lucas and Peyton, true love always, that's what we promised right and I can't live another day without you in my life, can't you see that Luke, you're all I need. You've saved me so many times that I kind of still expect you to be there because without you, I fall apart. I broke down the other day in the grocery store when I was buying cookies. Can you believe that? I just started crying right there in the middle of the store because I miss you so much and it's killing me seeing you with Lindsey. Please don't leave me again. People Always Leave."

* * *

_**I will be all that you want and get myself together**_

"_Please don't leave me again. People Always Leave" The pain in her eyes always managed to wear him down. He hated the way her green orbs glistened with sorrowful tears. Could he carry on being the cause of those tears?_

Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott. That had been his dream for as long as he could remember and the moment that Peyton rejected his proposal, his dreams crumbled. He felt like his life was nothing without Peyton as his wife. He was stubborn, he knew that but he still felt like he had to punish her for what she had done to him; make her feel the pain that he felt. So he pushed her so far that she was now an emotional wreck, a fragment of the person that she once was. They were merely ghosts of the couple that they used to be. He couldn't live like that anymore. He had to be with her. So he pushed past his pride and pulled her into him, his hands on her waist. Every inch of him burning with passion; he had to have her. She leant into his face and took his lips onto hers; they still tasted as good as they used to. The moment that her tongue ran across his bottom lip, his hands were already in her hair, pulling her even closer to him. This was it. He was going to be the one person that she wanted and needed right now. Lucas and Peyton, true love always.

"You still love me don't you?" she said breathlessly after breaking away from their moment of passion.

"Do you really have to ask?" he said searching her eyes for the sadness, but it was no longer there. It disappeared the moment he reaffirmed his love for her with the kiss.

* * *

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

"_Please, can we just make up now, because I miss you?" Her vulnerability shone through and he couldn't just stand there and watch her look so helplessly at him._

He approached her gently, Brooke had always been a fragile person both emotionally and physically, he never wanted to hurt her, not for one second. He had missed her so much but like her, had kept these feelings to himself. He took her face in his hands, pushing her loose curls back. Caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, he softly touched her lips with a tender kiss.

"You think too much Brooke Davis," he huskily told her and flashed his illegal grin at her, which made Brooke moan against his lips as they continued to kiss as the lights went out. She was going to be stronger now, because he kept her from falling apart.

* * *

_**And all my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay**_

"_Please Hales; don't give up on me now?" His words played through her head, could she really just give up on the man who had changed her entire world?_

The answer was staring back at her; that shiver that ran down her spine every time his eyes locked onto hers, she couldn't ever lose that feeling! Their love was always and forever, that's what they promised and she knew deep down that he could hurt her over and over again but she could never really give up on him. So she did what she knew best around Nathan. She let her guard down and fell into him, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. Her hand clinging to his shirt, it was the only thing keeping her standing. The way his tongue moved around hers made her weak in the knees. He was the one that she was going to be with forever, and she couldn't walk away from that.

"I love you," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck in a longing embrace.

* * *

Let me know what you think, any requests are happily accepted & I'll see what I can do :)


End file.
